Little Mischief Makers
by Escaped.prisioner.of.Azkaban
Summary: What would happened if Lily, James and Sirius survived? How could they deal with grandchildren? Little family moment between three generation of Potters, and of course, Sirius.


**_What would happened if Lily, James and Sirius survived? How could they deal with grandchildren? Little family moment between three generation of Potters, and of course, Sirius._**

Lily was standing at the table and putting white roses into the vase. She was humming one of the muggle songs. Indigo, her daughter and the youngest, came into the room holding two glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"Hy, what are you doing?" she asked Lily.

"I thought it would be nice to have little bit of white here. What do you think?"

She asked as she put white ribbon around green stems. Indigo smiled and hug her.

"I think it's great. But I also remembered your 28th birthday." Indigo answered with very Marauder smile on her face.

"What do- Oh, how could I forgot about that. It was one of the most beautiful and unbelievable gifts ever!"

"Well, you cannot say that you were not happy about him."

*flashback*

Lily smiled as she remembered her 28th birthday. It was winter, January the 9th. Snow was falling slowly outside making light cover on the ground. Lily was sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet. Suddenly, bucket of white roses has been placed into her arms. She looked down and saw Harry and Indigo smiling up at her.

"Happy Birthday mummy!" they screamed together.

"Why thank you. This is beautiful. You didn't have to." She bowed and gave them light kisses on their heads.

She stood up and took flowers in the kitchen. She placed them into the vase and had put it on the table. Harry and Indigo were watching all thee time, pleased because they made mummy happy for her birthday. Then the bell ringed and Lily went to open the door. When she opened them she was given a very unpleasant surprise. Their neighbour, Mr. Robinson was standing in front of the Lily with angry look on his face.

"Hello, how can I help you Mr. Robinson. Do you want to come in?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Potter, I just came to ask where are my special winter roses?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw your children sneaking into my garden just little while ago and I saw them taking my roses."

Lily turned around juts to see her children smiling innocently at her.

'Oh Merlin's pants. This is going to be interesting conversation...' she thought.

*end of flashback*

"I'm still so ashamed. I cannot look into Mr. Robinson's eyes without turning completely red!" said Indigo with slight blush on her cheeks.

"You learned a lesson that day. And I still can't believe it was Harry who came up with that idea."

"Actually..."

"Actually what?" Lily asked carefully.

"It was my idea. Harry was just a noble git who was trying to protect me."

Lily just stared. She punished Harry that day for the first time, and it wasn't his fault at all! And Indi passed completely without punishment. Now she was feeling really bad. That punishment actually woke hidden Marauder inside of him! Oh, what has she done?

"And you are telling me that now?"

"Yep" Indigo answered innocently.

Suddenly bought of them started laughing. Laugh didn't stop next ten minutes. Front door opened and James and Sirius came in. They heard laughter from the living room.

"What's funny?" asked James.

"Nothing, we just remembered my 28th birthday." Said Lily giving him light kiss on lips.

"Did you really? And it made you laugh?" asked James giving Lily another kiss.

"Yeah, you can said that."

"Than you will be receiving bucket of white roses for every birthday. And they will be straight from the garden of Mr. Robinson."

"James!" she schooled him.

"What? Don't worry I will be wearing my cloak and I will be careful. If I need, I'll bring Sirius with me. Pads will be good distraction."

"My Prongs" said Sirius wiping fake tear, "so grown up..."

That started another tour of laugh. It was stopped by large noise from the first floor. They quickly ran upstairs and opened the doors of the broom cupboard. Inside were standing Jamie and Albus. They were covered with wall colour, Jamie with red, and Albus with green colour. They had guilty looks on their faces. Everyone were in shock. Suddenly, there was a flash of the camera. They turned around and saw Sirius standing with camera in his hands.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened here?" asked Lily with rising voice "How this mess happened!"

"Sorry granny, we just wanted to draw some pictures." Said Jamie quietly.

"Yes gwanny, we wanted to drawed some pictuwes for mummy and daddy."

"First of all, it' s drew, and second, what's wrong with panicles?"

"In here we have more paint." Said Jamie just like it's matter of facts.

Lily looked like she was about to split fire while James, Sirius and Indigo were fighting to stop laugh.

"C'mon Lily-flower. It's obvious that there is more paint. How could we not think about that!" said Sirius with completely serious look on his face.That set James and Indigo into huge laughter.

"Yeah, now lets get these two artists clean up until love birds came for them." James said and bow next to Jamie and Albus.

He said something into their ears and they grinned on that. Lily send confused look just as Jamie and Albus started running toward her. Suddenly, she was trapped into hug by two coloured boys. That was enough for her to snap. Indigo and Sirius were laughing really hard by now.

"JAMES SIRIUS,ALBUS SEVERUS AND JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!"

As Lily's scream sprang up, Harry and Ginny apparated in front of the house. They shared scared looks.

"That didn't sound good." Said Ginny.

"Not at all." Harry agreed as they hurried into the house.

 ** _This is little one-shoot. It's my first story and I hope you liked it. RR . By until the next time __**


End file.
